


加冕 Crown

by linzhishu



Series: In Blood [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, F/M, Fem!Tsunayoshi, 狱纲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她的亲吻、眼泪和微笑，为他加冕，让他能在黑暗与血污中孤独地握紧权杖。<br/>有些东西不会在时间和空间中被遗忘。<br/>比如交换的指环、交错的目光。</p><p>*纲吉性转警告。<br/>*平行世界警告。</p>
            </blockquote>





	加冕 Crown

每一天睁开眼，都要准备好迎来鸡飞狗跳的一天。  
被各种奇形怪状的黑手党包围着，并且被其中最强的一个鞭策着同样往这条路直奔而去，但无论太不可想象也好、逃避也好，泽田纲吉确实一次都没有想过自己真正成为黑手党是什么样子。  
直到某天里包恩拿着十年后火箭炮对准他：“这是新研究，不按照十年后本人的所在地，而是可以指定地点。”  
里包恩欣赏着看起来和以前没什么区别的炮筒：“不如到十年后彭格列首领的办公室看看吧，看你成为了个合格的首领没有。”  
来不及辨别这话的真实性，泽田纲吉不假思索地惨叫：“不要啊！要是我真的成为了黑手党怎么办！？”  
抗议无效，里包恩已经一脸无邪地对着他发出十年后火箭炮，熟悉的粉红色烟雾腾起，泽田纲吉的视线被烟雾所迷，跌倒在地，手撑到地他就知道位置已经变换了，掌心触到的不是家里的地板，而是柔软的地毯。  
烟雾很快散去，他狼狈地抬头，看到银色短发的男人坐在办公桌后，惊讶地看着他们。  
对方一身笔挺的深色西装，领口露出的衬衣则是鲜艳的红色，耳朵、手指还像不良少年般戴着不少饰品，这迥异的存在却不会令男人显得违和，而是非常融洽地被他俊美而极具压迫感的容貌统一起来。  
“对不起！”慌慌张张地为闯进别人的居所道歉，泽田纲吉突然从对方标志性的银发绿眸中醒悟，“莫非是……十年后的狱寺君！”  
成年版狱寺隼人眼中露出讶异和迷惘，刚要开口，突然响起敲门声。  
他看了一眼门口，微微抬手，手指上繁杂的戒指中的一枚腾起紫色火焰，薄薄的几乎让泽田纲吉以为是幻觉的雾气包裹住闯入的两人，然后狱寺对他们说：“请你们暂时呆在这里。”  
说完他重新转向门：“进来。”  
棕木大门被打开，一个低沉又带着奇异的轻佻的声音先飘进来：“十世。”  
蓝色头发的男人出现在门口，泽田纲吉第一眼还以为那是六道骸，他们的发型和容貌都很相似，然后他马上就明白不是，不仅是发色的差异，更因为那种神态，这个男人比起六道骸更有一种阴冷残酷的气息，让泽田纲吉越发噤若寒蝉。  
男人并不进来，倚在门框上，口气中十分漫不经心：“你一分钟前就该出门了，在分部还有个会议。”  
狱寺在办公桌后坐着没动，干脆地说：“今天的会议取消……推迟到明天。”  
青年微微站直身子，意味深长地看了看办公桌旁边的空地：“遵命。”  
然后他转身关门出去了。

一直惶恐被发现的泽田纲吉松了口气，小声说：“十年后的狱寺君看起来很能干呢。”他想起狱寺看到他的表情，又说，“这个世界莫非是平行世界？狱寺君不认识我吗？”  
里包恩一脚踩到泽田背上：“蠢纲，看清楚狱寺的手指。”  
泽田不敢大叫出声，艰难又不明所以地抬头看向男人放在桌上的手，印入视线的只有琳琅满目的戒指，突然他视线一顿，这个世界的狱寺隼人的右手中指上，戴的正是彭格列大空指环。  
泽田后知后觉地意识到，里包恩指定的目的地是彭格列首领办公室。  
……这个世界的他被狱寺君打败了吗？  
他只能想得到这个理由，而里包恩也没有多解释的意思。

见属下出去，狱寺隼人看向旁边，正要说什么，刚刚被关上的门又打开了，他若无其事地回头：“还有什么事？”  
很像六道骸的蓝发男人一手撑在门上，这次泽田纲吉也看见了，他的手上戴着一枚彭格列指环，尽管看不清图案，泽田纲吉下意识就认定，这一定是雾守。  
平行世界的十世雾守带着凉薄的笑说：“恕我提醒，你在这个风尖浪口的位置上，还是循规蹈矩点好。”  
狱寺的眼神锐利起来：“你是什么意思？”  
看起来男人并没有回答的打算，空气中的气氛顿时险恶起来，突然蓝发男人后来传来一个不快的声音：“D大人，你堵着路了。”  
这个声音听起来并不是因为恐惧而是因为厌恶的忍耐而带着颤音，蓝发男人一挑眉，让开路，年轻的红色头发青年迈进办公室。  
看到亚洲人模样的红发青年，超直感就告诉泽田纲吉，这是狱寺君的晴守，然后他就意外地发现，他对于蓝发男人是雾守的感觉更加肯定，脑中浮现的猜测却没有加上“狱寺君的”这个定语。  
红发青年走过蓝发男人，直接无视了他：“我只是来传个话，十代目，泽田君有信传到。”  
狱寺顿时一脸惊喜，急切地站起来，碰掉了手边的钢笔也顾不上：“纲大人！？”  
红头发青年又露出那种忍耐的表情，移开视线：“所以我才不想来干这个……胃好痛，十代目，你可以不要表现得像长年独守空闺苦侯丈夫消息的怨妇吗？”  
狱寺微微收敛了表情，轻咳一声：“我五分钟后去取信。”  
“哇！你居然会把泽田君的信推后……”  
两个守护者都极为意外，立即意识到狱寺此刻确实有重要的事，红发青年说：“那我先走了。”毫不拖泥带水地转身离开。  
蓝发男人则露出饶有兴趣的神色，意味不明地盯着狱寺看了几秒，没有得到任何回应，才伸手关上门。

确定属下不会再返回，狱寺离开办公桌，站到两个十年前的访客前，撤去幻术后他却并没有见到少年与婴儿的身形，他立刻明白里包恩重新用幻术遮掩了他们，紧接着里包恩也撤掉幻术，泽田纲吉对这一场短暂无声的交锋全不知情。  
戴着彭格列首领之戒的男人首先看向婴儿杀手：“里包恩先生。”  
然后他的目光落到里包恩身边的棕发少年身上，露出微妙的表情：“……泽田大人？”  
“哈哈，不用这么称呼我啦，狱寺君你不是这个世界的‘十代目’吗。”泽田纲吉爬起来，带着庆幸和殷切高兴地说。  
里包恩毫不犹豫地又给他一脚，盯着狱寺隼人：“这个世界的泽田纲吉在哪里？”  
眼前的景象也大出他的意料之外，但他不会把这点表现出来。  
狱寺显然看出主动权属于哪一方，不过他没有和另一个世界的里包恩交锋的意思，微微笑了笑：“纲大人现在正在世界各地旅游。”  
对永远被咋咋呼呼的少年称为“十代目”的泽田纲吉来说，“纲大人”是个很陌生的称呼，眼前的成年狱寺念到这个词语时，眉梢眼角的冷冽如冰消雪融，语气里带上诚挚和顺服，还有小心翼翼的希冀呵护。  
尚且年少的泽田纲吉无从体会话语中的感情，只是感觉到青年的气场似乎有所改变，对那个未曾谋面的另一个世界的自己，泽田纲吉不由露出羡慕的表情。  
狱寺看出他在想什么，向他投去柔和的一瞥：“我代替纲大人，守在这里。”

身为十世候选人的教师，里包恩知道，狱寺身上确实有彭格列的血统，不然他当初也不会给狱寺那封含着承诺的信，但这在联姻中分出去的稀薄血统完全不足以成为依靠，更何况狱寺还有个致命的缺陷：“连大空属性都没有的人居然能当上十世，你很努力呢。”  
狱寺的表情严肃起来，带着些或许是长期居于上位形成的冷凝：“我只能做到这样而已。”  
他的目光并没有在看眼前的两人，穿透了他们看向远方，声音有力而虔诚：“堵上我的一切守护纲大人的自由，直到我粉身碎骨。”  
粉红色的烟雾腾起。  
五分钟到了。

微微出神地在原地站了几秒，狱寺回过神来，迫不及待地赶到门外顾问，取得用特殊渠道寄来的信。  
展开信件，纸面上并非日文或意大利文，而是符咒似的字迹，狱寺转手用指上的大空戒指印在落款处，然后纸面浮起光线，在信件上方的虚空投射出影像。  
波动的画面逐渐变得平稳，展露出山清水秀的湖畔，一个纤细的身影正背对着狱寺整理东西，棕色头发一簇一簇翘着，末梢搭在肩上，似乎是碰翻了旅行包，身旁散落一地的生活用品。  
狱寺忍不住出声：“纲大人……刚才去了十年前吧？”  
这才是他能够等待的真正理由，虽然不知道为什么十年前的少年会交换到自己办公室，但无疑那时他即使立刻过来取信也见不到人。  
回过头来的年轻女子有着明亮的大大的眼睛，温暖的神情，被狱寺看到自己手忙脚乱的样子，语气有点不好意思的笨拙：“嗯，很怀念呢。”  
还是一样乱糟糟的房间，那时候就总被妈妈说一点都不像女孩子，还是一样满篇勾的试卷和练习册，都不记得被里包恩骂过多少次。  
虽然感到一些违和，但泽田纲芳在短暂的五分钟里并没有多想，轻易地放了过去。  
本来想问狱寺怎么知道，泽田纲芳脱口而出的却是：“隼人君……不要到现在都叫我‘大人’吧？”  
狱寺严肃地说：“敬称是不能省掉的。”  
这点在两人的对话中已经纠缠十年，仍未更改，再一次地，泽田纲芳露出有点为难，然后无奈地妥协了的表情。  
在所倾慕的人脸上看到熟悉的表情，狱寺欣慰得堪称感动，见到另一个世界里的男孩子纲大人，他凭着这几年首领经历的修养没有失态，但内心不可谓不受到极大的冲击，虽然说……也很高兴。  
泽田纲芳问道：“隼人君心情很好？”  
虽然每次通讯时狱寺都表现得很喜悦，事实上她也知道狱寺看到她是真心的高兴，但严酷的环境对他产生的压力经常还是会抑制不住流露出来，这次狱寺的开心格外明显，似乎还带着些许雀跃。  
狱寺坦白地说：“因为……刚刚见到了从别的世界来的纲大人，那个世界的我也陪伴在那位身边，所以有点高兴。”  
泽田纲芳反倒有点意外。  
她自己从来没有被十年后火箭筒打中过，所以很清楚那是来自平行世界的召唤，身在过去的五分钟，除了追逐打闹的蓝波和一平，她并没有见到其他人，无从得知那个世界中自己和狱寺的关系，令她意外的是，在狱寺提起之前，她根本就没有怀疑过这点，理所当然认为，无论什么情况狱寺都和她在一起。  
但是这么想来，如果不是里包恩，她和狱寺可能根本都不会遇见。  
泽田纲芳一直都不知道里包恩是不是对她很失望，在她从本该承担的责任下逃走之后，里包恩就和她断绝师生关系离开了彭格列。  
虽然仍旧保持着联系、仍旧会用讽刺的口吻训斥她，泽田纲芳面对里包恩时总会心虚，想要为那时自己的心情分辨，只是每次都怯于开口。而且她相信，任何理由对于里包恩那样强大的人，都不算理由。

Xanxus被否决之后，泽田纲芳几乎没有任何退路了，最后的血脉继承人、完美的大空火焰。  
在她下定痛苦的决心——无论是接受还是背叛彭格列之前，狱寺隼人向她展现另一条道路。  
他说，他会夺取彭格列，为她献上她想要的自由。  
当时的彭格列上下，只有泽田纲芳一个人相信他没有任何野心。  
他的愿望，只是为泽田纲芳献出一切。

短短数年，狱寺隼人成为黑手党中无人不晓的名字。  
他刚开始争夺彭格列十世的位置，整个黑手党世界都在看笑话，像在看一个不自量力、异想天开的疯子；他刚得到这个位置，整个黑手党世界都在看好戏，像在看一个天降大运、摇摇欲坠的傻瓜。  
但他不可思议地夺取、控制了这个延续百年的庞然大物。  
清洗一半长老团、门外顾问大换血、放逐瓦利亚，挑拨与构陷、排斥与拉拢，年轻的彭格列十世很快成为铁血和残酷的代名词。  
没有大空属性、无法点燃彭格列首领象征的大空指环，狱寺隼人却顶着彭格列内外的巨大压力，牢牢呆在那个位置。  
绝大部分世人眼中，他都是野心家、叛逆者。  
只有很少人知道，他的忠诚始终不变，只针对一个人。  
里包恩冷笑着对泽田纲芳说过：“如果只是作为你的岚守，他一辈子都没法做得这么好。”  
泽田纲芳没法否认这一点。  
但是还有一句话，她看到了，没有说。  
忠诚没办法让他做到这些，这是信仰。  
十四岁的时候，隼人君对她的所有宣誓她都没有当真，甚至对他过于热烈的感情唯恐避之不及，那时候她还以为有很多时间，什么都不必担心。  
二十五岁的泽田纲芳喃喃地说：“所以说，真不想变成大人呢。”要是一直是小孩子多好。  
小时候她就不期待长大，反正长大了她也不可能变得漂亮能干，只想永远躲在妈妈的庇护下无忧无虑地混日子。  
最开始，很害怕、也很讨厌打破平静追着她要她成为首领的隼人君。  
这个最期望她成为首领的人，却拼尽一切，为她实现不当黑手党的愿望。  
他夺走了华丽王座的囚笼，用整个世界来流放她。

如果说黑手党代表着深渊，彭格列则是深渊中的深渊，如果说黑手党代表着黑夜，彭格列则是黑夜中的黑夜。教父这个头衔就是地狱中的神座。  
死在前面的三个彭格列十世候选人已经说明，想坐上这个位置多么艰难，对狱寺隼人来说尤其如此，标志的大空指环在他手上只是当成一个摆设。不从它身上渴求力量它就不会伤害他，但他永远也不能真正使用它。  
这个致命缺陷成了很多人中伤和背叛狱寺的理由，将近十年过去，彭格列内部被狱寺经营得固若金汤，外界的刺探和挑衅仍旧数不胜数。  
就在最近，狱寺才遭到一次刺杀。  
狱寺不知道泽田纲芳清不清楚这件事，这些年她独自游荡在外，仍旧跟她保持联系的黑手党中人，从迪诺到里包恩到蓝波，都默契地对她封锁黑暗世界的消息，但她在这方面有种天真的固执。  
不管她知不知道，狱寺很清楚泽田纲芳在忧虑什么，主动开口：“很抱歉，让你担心了。”  
泽田纲芳顿时皱眉：“你的反应就是向我道歉吗？”  
不用于少年时一见到她皱眉就惶恐或大怒，狱寺怀着幸福的心情看着她含着薄怒和嗔怪的眉眼。  
纲大人……一直都是这么温柔。  
他心中唯有一个王，唯有一个主，从第一天被拯救开始就如此坚定无匹。  
初见之时，总是在发愁的，忧郁的、苦恼的少女，学习和生活都一团糟，因为黑手党这个使命的突然加诸更是雪上加霜，即使如此，仍旧在每一次危机尽可能地挤出余力来关心他人，为了原本与她没有关系、甚至伤害她的人担忧、伤心，为世上每一份痛苦皱眉，为了能够将她瘦弱脊骨压折的责任点燃火焰。  
自从他在彭格列登基后，再也没有见过的，无比耀眼，无比纯净的大空之火。  
少女火焰下金澄色的眸子，光辉褪去后逐渐恢复为平凡的浅棕，带着对整个世界的庞大恶意发怯的暖意，坚持着，仿佛灰烬里摇曳着不灭的火种。  
在梦中无数次重现的景象，陪伴他一次次渡过严寒，渡过黑暗。  
狱寺的手不自觉抚上指间的大空指环。  
他在得到那一枚戒指时曾经像得到全世界一样高兴，不是如今这一枚罪孽的象征，而是他最初的宝物，刻画着飓风的象征岚守的戒指。  
好像他毕生的愿望终于实现了，他得到了“十代目右腕”的认可，可是少女望着他，说不出话来、如同下一秒就会哭泣的眼神惊醒了他，像一盆冷水泼下。  
那双有时候为难、有时候恐惧、有时候温柔、有时候坚定的棕色眼睛，第一次浮现绝望。  
他没有怎么去反省过去的自己，只是很简单地对自己发誓，要实现纲大人的愿望。  
违逆纲大人的意愿，是谁都不行，他自己也不行，彭格列也不行。  
然后他和恶魔交换契约，得到推翻世界的力量。  
作为彭格列十世，陆陆续续地，他找到自己的守护者，唯独岚守始终空缺，因为他……没有资格。  
那是罪。  
接纳了他、安抚了他、宽恕了他的仍旧是纲大人。还是少年的他怀着战战兢兢的恐惧和孤注一掷的绝望坐上王座，无所不在的谴责非难的声音、蔑视痛恨的眼神中，只有她仍然相信他。  
少女轻抚着他的脸颊，说：“谢谢你。”  
“那么，作为交换……”  
她带走了他的岚守指环。

“我会好好保重自己。”对于泽田纲芳的关怀与忧虑，狱寺可回答的唯有，“为了你。”  
为了能继续替你阻隔这个黑暗的世界，为了不让你伤心。  
泽田纲芳脱口而出带着强烈关怀的谴责：“隼人君不要对自己那么不在意啊！”  
哪怕知道泽田纲芳完全处于好意，她眉间的焦虑和怒气仍旧让狱寺感到轻微的不安，这点情绪马上被泽田纲芳察觉到，她挫败地捂住脸，然后深吸一口气，抬起头，深深蹙着眉。  
成长为相貌可人的成熟女性的泽田纲芳，或许由于独自跋涉的旅程，身上并没有太多柔媚气息，皱起眉的时候，更有种生机勃勃的英气。  
那是年少时操控火焰的战斗在她身上留下的痕迹，她从来都不是靠依赖他人而活的弱者。  
不管有多少人认为泽田纲芳是个承受不了黑手党的残酷而逃跑的胆小鬼，狱寺从来不认为自己是她的保护者。  
看出泽田纲芳在为什么事情踌躇，狱寺已经学会不急切地追问，而是耐心地等待答案，所以他没有说话。  
然后她说：“其实我可以回去……”  
狱寺顿时无法保持镇定了：“纲大人！请别回来！我现在没法控制整个西西里，如果你出现在彭格列城堡我没把握让你再平安离开一次！”  
泽田纲芳的表情和语气都很温和，也很认真：“隼人君，这些年我玩得很开心，所以……”  
“请不要！”狱寺已经明白了她想说什么，斩钉截铁地截断，“我的情况没有你想象的那么艰难，请不要放弃！我一直以来的愿望都是……！为了纲大人……”  
急迫之下他语不成调，身为年轻彭格列首领的威严都抛到了九霄云外。  
泽田纲芳默默注视着他。  
笨手笨脚、大大咧咧，作为女孩子一点也不可爱，作为首领更没有半点资质，到如今她都不明白隼人君为什么这么对自己死心塌地。  
作为一个少年时期不受欢迎的女孩子，会爱上为自己奋不顾身的英俊少年，好像再理所当然不过。  
因此……她没办法判断，她超直感感觉到的隼人君对她的心意，是不是自己过于期待产生的错觉。

结果，又因为踌躇不前被里包恩狠狠骂了。  
里包恩总说教过她这么个学生完全就是丢脸，但还是总在关键时候推动她，当年她在隼人君的帮助下逃跑，他也没有阻止。  
她啊，一直都被宠爱着呢。  
泽田纲芳叹了口气：“会提这种不成熟的提议，我果然是被隼人君保护的太好了。”  
狱寺断然道：“没有这回事，是纲大人一直在支撑我。”  
两个人相对沉默半响，泽田纲芳扑哧笑了：“每次见面，都会发展成这样呢。”  
哪怕相隔这么远，隼人君仍旧习惯性地把一切正面的影响归功于她。  
很多时候泽田纲芳都在愧疚，她现在的快乐是建立在隼人君的牺牲上，可要是不努力过得快乐，就更对不起隼人君的牺牲了。  
总觉得，辜负了隼人君很多。

狱寺不太确定泽田纲芳是不是已经放弃那个想法，认定让纲大人担忧到那个地步就是身为现任彭格列十世的失败，狱寺垂头丧气，仿佛斗败一样。  
就算他自己都的确想过，是不是让泽田纲芳回来更好。每当他因为事态发展做出最合适可能也是最残酷的选择时，都会有这样一个念头，纲大人一定做得更好。  
狱寺一直都对泽田纲芳怀抱很深的愧疚，执掌彭格列几年后他才意识到，他利用了世人对女性的轻视也说不定，因为他比任何人都清楚，泽田纲芳只是不愿，而不是不能胜任首领之位。哪怕在重重黑暗中，她的火焰也不会熄灭，只会更加耀眼、更加绚烂，会照拂更多像当初的他一样走投无路的人。  
每一次这个念头诞生后，他只会更加努力地去履行自己的身份，确保泽田纲芳和他身处世界之前的屏障。  
耶稣复活之前先经受死亡，他不希望纲大人被钉上十字架。  
还有……还有另一个更私人、更自私的原因，狱寺难以启齿地说：“其实……我有私心。”  
泽田纲芳不明所以地看着他。  
狱寺喃喃地说：“因为现在彭格列十世守护者都是我的守护者，如果纲大人回来的话，你就要重新寻找你自己的守护者，我就不再是最靠近你的人了。”  
他仿佛从倾诉中获得勇气，专注地看着泽田纲芳暖棕色的眸子：“我想独占你的温柔。”  
泽田纲芳不禁想，隼人君对她究竟有没有男女意识，总是说这样的话……这样的话……让她头脑连心脏都麻痹地被震住。  
其实不用狱寺说她都知道，当年她既然选择逃走，十年后就不能再回去，这不仅代表着将狱寺的努力全部抹消，也代表着事隔十年后彭格列的又一次洗牌。  
能够支持缺乏必要条件的狱寺的人都不会轻易被血统折服，也不会因为狱寺对她的尊敬而认可她，狱寺掌控彭格列近十年，她回去只会引起彭格列的剧烈动荡。  
但是这个提议最初的目标，她并没有放弃，应该说反而更加坚定。  
“那么我有另一个提议，至少可以让你轻松一点。”泽田纲芳说，“我们结婚吧。”  
她不可能永远都走在旅途上，隼人君也不能一生都呆在那个名为王座的囚牢。  
哪怕是最笨拙的方式，她想要帮助他，想要慰抚他，想要给他一个避风的港湾，给他一份生命的延续，想要一个隼人君的孩子，传递给那孩子，关于这种守护和被守护的心情。  
明明最开始的相遇那么糟糕，很长一段时间都不能好好相处，不知道什么时候就成为朋友，不知道什么时候，就喜欢上了。  
如果隼人君做错了什么，他们就是共犯。  
她啊，想要守护隼人君。

一瞬间就领悟到能从中得到什么帮助，狱寺激烈反对：“纲大人不用为了我的名誉有任何牺牲……”话说到一半，就消没在泽田纲芳看着他的清澈又带着忐忑和腼腆的目光中。  
两个人同时意识到一件事——他们是两情相悦的。  
热度蓦然涌上，晕眩从天而降，仿佛白日梦成真般惊喜又不可置信，两个人都闹了个大红脸。  
各自羞怯得抬不起头，又迫切想看到对方的表情，同时抬眸的一刻四目相对，然后猛地移开视线，支支吾吾不敢看对方，目光交错的瞬间就已经让喜悦胀满胸口。  
泽田纲芳脚一软，一不小心踢到还没收拾好的行李，扑通摔倒。  
狱寺下意识就想伸手抓住泽田纲芳，抓了个空，差点打破景象，这令他立刻从不知所措的狂喜中清醒，刷地跪了下去：“我想要给纲大人幸福！”他仿佛回到少年时代，满腔热切只能用空洞的语言表白，深怀对自己无力的憎恨，“但是对不起，我做不到……”  
太多的黑暗与动荡环绕在他身边，他甚至不敢像十年前那样追逐在纲大人身后。  
景象在剧烈晃动中再一次稳定下来，泽田纲芳干脆坐在地上，微笑着说：“没关系呀，我会给隼人君幸福的。”  
狱寺怔怔地抬起头，看着无论十年前后，都用一样的笑容对他伸出手的泽田纲芳，“我不会再说回去，隼人君要来见我才行，我们会有家庭和孩子，会有未来的时间，为此稍微等待一下也无妨。”  
没有任何修饰，这简单的描述、质朴的语言已经让狱寺浮想联翩，感情叫嚣着马上抓住，理智却说应该推开，狱寺挣扎着呜咽：“十代目……！”久远的、快要被时间埋没的称呼，在心情激荡时脱口而出，“我想和你在一起，想在你身边……”  
成年的狱寺，至少已经比少年时要坦诚太多。  
此时泽田纲芳稍稍明白了妈妈的心情，远离丈夫却总是笑着的温柔主妇，没有一丝一毫强颜欢笑的意味。  
“隼人君，我感觉得到你啊。”泽田纲芳真诚而腼腆地说， “无论离得多远，我都知道，隼人君在守护着我，所以我从来不会寂寞。”  
狱寺的惶恐和不甘一丝丝消弭，心脏中保存着爱意的地方诞生无穷的勇气，追随着泽田纲芳他就无所畏惧。  
在他走到绝路之前，每一次、每一次都是纲大人……  
“所以没关系的。”泽田纲芳微笑着重复，她的笑容，从来都不甜美或者妩媚，也没怎么英姿勃勃或者气势凌人过，她拥有的只是宛如天空般永不褪色、毫不动摇的温暖，以及，让她露出这样笑容的人。  
“那会是我们的容身之所。”

 

于2012.01.22 新西兰  
重修于2015.05.14

**Author's Note:**

> 【注一】纲吉和纲芳的拼写相同。
> 
> 【注二】泽田纲吉穿越的时间是指环战之后，未来战之前。所以他不认识狱寺的两个守护者。
> 
> 【注三】狱寺的晴守是入江正一，这个世界白兰没拿到玛雷指环，虽然觉醒了能力但还没想灭世，目前在彭格列技术部门工作。
> 
> 【注四】狱寺的雾守是戴蒙·斯佩多。狱寺的上位他功不可没。毕竟同样的心软保守，放在男性身上可能是仁慈稳重，放在女性身上通常都会被认为是软弱怯懦，所以斯佩多对纲芳完全不认同。他既然和初代一起从无到有建立彭格列，想必不会太在意血统。
> 
> 【注五】纲芳没经历过指环战，桑萨斯有二设，原著里桑萨斯对彭格列的执念不可能轻易磨灭，毕竟同样没有血统，怎么看桑萨斯都比狱寺更有资格。本文是桑萨斯拿到玛雷指环建立家族去了，当然他不会想灭世，这涉及我的其它文，与本文主题无关，所以正文没有写。
> 
> 【注六】纲芳还是认识原著那些人，但没有指环战所以他们没被授予守护者身份，她离开彭格列之前只有狱寺这一个岚守。


End file.
